


Shot for Shot

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multi, Nygmobblepot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Oswald and Ed are so obviously in love with each other, but Ed won’t take that final step. Luckily for him, Barbara is about to make it happen.





	Shot for Shot

To say that Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot had their fair share of disagreements would be a gross understatement. They were either fighting (a delicate battle of words and weapons, usually involving some intimate embrace) or they were attached at the hip, practically married. Though Oswald was very candid in his feelings for Ed, Ed still repeatedly claimed that he did not feel the same. While cute at times, the back and forth got annoying. That’s why Barbara Kean decided she was going to fix this problem. 

The plan was simple, invite Edward and Oswald to the club, and play shot for shot until Ed gets flustered and they start playing against each other. Call it dinner and a show for everyone else involved. 

Edward and Oswald entered the club, saying some hellos as they entered the doors but then immediately went their separate ways. Oswald made his way to a corner of the club where he could sit and sulk, but was immediately joined by Barbara and two glasses of wine. 

“Trouble in paradise?” She asked. Oswald downed the glass of wine. She knew how to get into his head. Barbara sat down and patted the space next to her. Once Oswald begrudgingly sat down, Barbara took out a makeup compact and touched up some spots on Oswald’s face. 

“Wouldn’t want to look patchy,” She stated. 

~  
As Ed wandered away from the bar, and Oswald made his way to the bar, Barbara made her way to Ed. 

“Oh Edward! I’ve just just met the most amazing person for you. He’s a-“

“Did you say he? I’m not gay,” 

Barbara feigned shock, pretending as if she didn’t know what his answer would be. 

“I am so sorry, I just kind of felt that feeling about you. Oh well, I’m going to the bar. Can I get you anything?” She offered. 

“Yeah, I’ll take a whiskey, neat preferably.”

It was almost too easy.

A few hours passed and the crowd had died down. Barbara, Tabitha, Oswald, and Ed found themselves at a table together. 

“Let’s play shot for shot. We go in a circle, and whosever turn it is takes a shot then can ask anyone a question. If the person being questioned doesn’t want to answer, they have to take a shot. Also the person who gets questioned gets to question next” Barbara explained. 

“How do we know who wins?” Ed asked, and Oswald rolled his eyes. He was leaned back in his seat, his good leg resting over his bad. 

“Typical compulsion to win, to best his peers,” he loudly whispered to Barbara, causing Ed’s nostrils to flair and to take a swig of his third whiskey. 

Barbara didn’t want the boys to realize she was singling them out, thus the reason Tabitha was there. She knew all about the plan, even down to the questions Barbara was going to ask her. The trays of shots arrived, 20 shots of clear alcohol sat between the four people. But how they were distributed was something not even Barbara could predict. 

Barbara was the first to start the rotation, knocking back the shot and shaking her head a bit after taking it.

“Hmm, Tabby you’re first. Do you really like my outfit?” She asked. The group shared a small chuckle. 

“Yes, I do.” Tabitha said, and her shot remained untouched. Tabitha looked around the table. Barbara had made it clear that Tabitha was to make her own chose on who to question. So she evaluated who was the weaker link. Ed was three whiskeys in, while Oswald had only had two glasses of wine. She decided to ask Oswald, he needed more alcohol in his system. 

“Oswald-“ she paused. The question needed to be something to gain his trust, but not immediately make Ed think that she was siding with Oswald. 

“I have to ask, where did you get that beautiful coat?” She asked. Oswald perked up a bit and he chuckled before picking up one of the shots and knocking it back. 

“If I revealed where I get my clothes, everyone would dress like me.” He stated. Barbara and Tabitha chuckled and Ed smiled. 

Three shots down, seventeen left to go. 

Thirty minutes had passed, and Barbara felt that they were so damn close to the finale. At this point Barbara had consumed two shots, two glasses of wine, and some sugary cocktail that none of them could remember the name of and Tabitha was a shot and a glass of rum in. 

As for Oswald and Ed, they were a different story. Oswald was four shots, three glasses of wine, a gin and tonic, and about one gust of wind to knock him on his ass. But this sheer amount of alcohol on an empty stomach didn’t stop Oswald from being snarky. Ed, who was three shots and three whiskeys, was determined to win this game. He wouldn’t let himself be publicly humiliated. 

“Alright, my turn!” Barbara giggled. 

“Oswald! My little question for you-“ she paused to boop him on the nose. 

“Can I set you up with someone? He’s a lovely man, definitely your type!” She asked. Ed turned his neck to look at Oswald, to see and hear the answer but he remained quiet. 

“Come on Oswald,” Barbara sang as Ed clenched his fists. 

“It’s his choice whether he wants to answer o-“ Ed started to shout, but was interrupted by the soft “sure” that escaped Oswald’s pink lips. The three other sets of eyes at the table landed on Oswald as he took a sip of his drink. 

“Sure?” Ed repeated. He was gripping his thigh, too inebriated to act as if he wasn’t upset. 

“My turn, Ed does that upset you?” Oswald questioned. Barbara grinned, this plan was working flawlessly. Ed took his shot. 

“The answer is obviously yes,” Tabitha commented. 

“You don’t want me but nobody can have me, what am I?” Oswald asked with a grin. Ed took the final swig of his whiskey. 

“You are such a brat, always pouting when you don’t get exactly what you want then never getting over it.” Ed growled as he stood up, looking down at the sitting Oswald. 

“Are you kidding me? That’s the only argument you have? Stop thinking about yourself and maybe you’d have time to come up with a better argument,” Oswald retorted, standing up and repeating Ed’s stance. 

In that moment, alcohol and adrenaline rushed through both Oswald’s and Ed’s veins. It didn’t matter that Barbara and Tabitha were sitting at the table, it wouldn’t have mattered if every citizen of Gotham were at the table. In that moment, they felt as if they were the only two creatures on Earth. 

Ed grabbed Oswald’s shirt collar, their faces a few inches apart. 

“Just kiss already!” Barbara called out, but it was only a muffled whisper to them. Someone had to make the first move. As they stood there, as if frozen in time. Barbara stood up from her chair, rubbing her gloved hands together. 

“I’m gonna have to take things into my own hands, I’m getting bored.” And with that she pushed Oswald into Ed. Their faces smashed together, and Oswald’s lips gently touched Ed’s before Oswald crashed into the table.

Oswald turned so he was face side up, he knew that he was likely cut all over but he truly didn’t care. Ed stared down at Oswald, before pressing his lips to the mans once more. Ed held Oswald’s face as the two shared a drunken kiss. Barbara clapped like a kid on Christmas. Tabitha pushed her chair in and joined Barbara. 

“What do we do now?” She asked the blonde. 

“Nothing but check up in the morning. We just let nature take its course.” Barbara giggled. 

~

Oswald scooted off the table, and Ed helped stabilize him. Oswald grinned and put his arms around Ed’s neck, kissing him until he had to pull away for air.

“You taste like whiskey,” Oswald murmured. 

“And you taste like, oddly enough like peach, peach and gin.” Ed responded, and Oswald’s cheeks turned brighter pink.

“I have a bag of peach rings in my coat pocket,” Oswald admitted. Ed chuckled. 

“So, I’m in the mood to be a little less dressed and in the mood for some snacks, so my house or yours?” Ed whispered into Oswald’s ear. Oswald popped a peach ring into Ed’s mouth, then replied with a simple “Just lead the way,”

The moment the limo door shut, Oswald and Ed were frantically kissing and touching, as if making up for lost time. Oswald straddled Ed’s lap, begging for any type of friction. He wasn’t used to the whole sexual experience, but he decided that if Ed didn’t correct him on it, that it was probably right. Ed’s lips roamed down Oswald’s neck, lightly biting and sucking on his pale skin until a hickey appeared, which elicited a small moan. 

“You like when I bite you? Mark you up as mine?” Ed teased. Oswald nodded quickly as he began to unbutton Ed’s shirt. He had to see him, touch him. If it wasn’t for the short ride, Oswald and Ed’s first time would have most definitely been in the backseat of a limo. But the driver dropped them off at Ed’s apartment, and the duo practically ran in. Oswald was the first to enter the apartment , and he made good of that extra twenty seconds he had. When Ed stumbled in the apartment, he was met by Oswald in only his underwear sprawled out on the bed. Ed grinned as he shed his clothes on the way to the bed.

“You don’t know how many nights I’ve dreamt of this,” Oswald whispered as Ed straddled him. 

“I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t feel the same,” Ed replied. Oswald hissed as he felt the pressure of Ed’s groin against his own growing erection. This was a foreign concept for Oswald, it wasn’t that he had never had sex before, it was just that it had been awhile and it’s not like he actually loved the other person. But he loved Ed, with every fiber of his being. He loved his smile, his laugh, his glasses, and he was especially loving his hard member that was only two thin pieces of fabric away from touching his own. 

Ed ran a finger from Oswald’s lips, down his smooth frame, to the hem of Oswald’s briefs. They were silk and a beautiful navy blue. He curved his finger to hook the hem and began to pull the fabric down as Oswald arched his back so the fabric could slide past his ass. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ed whispered as he marveled at Oswald’s naked form. Had Oswald’s thoughts not been swimming in liquor, he would’ve felt self conscious letting such a beautiful man see him naked. Instead, Oswald wrapped his arm around Ed’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

With his free arm, he made his way down to Ed’s cock and began gently stroking it. Oswald had given himself a handjob several times before, but was never satisfied with the end. His hand was never enough, and seeing the final result made him feel dirty. But giving Ed one was different, it was exciting. 

“I want to fuck you Oswald,” Ed purred as he fucked himself with Oswald’s hand. Oswald simply replied by nodding quickly. Ed cracked open the small bottle of lube and spread a good amount on his cock and Oswald’s asshole. Ed had only tried anal a few times, but he figured it was no different with a male than with a woman. As Ed penetrated Oswald, he relished the breathy groans and sighs from Oswald’s lips. 

Once the two got in a steady pace, Oswald decided that he wanted to shake things up. He didn’t know if it was going to be a once in a lifetime situation, so he wanted the full Edward Nygma sex experience.

“I want you to choke me.” Oswald purred. Ed’s eyes widened, a sober him would’ve asked if that’s what Oswald really wanted, but he knew not to waste time. Ed kissed Oswald on the lips passionately, then gently peppered his neck with kisses before placing his hand around Oswald’s slender neck. As he began to apply pressure, he slowly picked up pace. 

The feelings Oswald felt were something you’d truly have to experience to feel. His drunk mind trying its best to focus on the hands around his neck, when there was so much going on. The pain and pleasure from Ed’s cock mixed with the pleasure and lack of oxygen from Ed’s hands drew a guttural moan from Oswald that he had never made before but would surely make again. 

As Oswald felt himself begin to fade in and out of consciousness, he felt the warmth of orgasm creeping forward though he couldn’t find the words to express that to Ed. As Ed’s pace quickened, he removed his hand from Oswald’s neck. The rush of oxygen Oswald received as he inhaled was the final straw. 

“I’m so close little bird, just hold on a moment longer. Tell me how you feel.” Ed grunted. 

“Grateful, so damn grateful.” Oswald croaked, and that was all Ed needed. As he pulled out, spilling out of Oswald’s pale body, Oswald finished as well.

Ed grinned as he looked at the mess him and Oswald had created, but Oswald didn’t express the same sentiment. He curled into a ball and tried his best not to cry, but he was still too inebriated to hold back his tears. When Ed realized that Oswald was upset, he rolled over to analyze the situation. 

“Did I hurt you?” Ed asked, immediately noticing the soft bruising on Oswald’s neck. 

“N-No,” Oswald sniffled. 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

Oswald shut his eyes and tears streamed onto the pillow. 

“You’re going to lose interest in me after tonight, I love you and you won’t feel the same about me in the morning.” Oswald whispered. Ed wanted to argue, he loved Oswald Cobblepot and was extremely grateful that he finally got to have an intimate moment with him, but he knew arguing would do no good. This drunk little bird with a post-coital glow needed to be cared for. So Ed curled up around Oswald, hugging him and kissing his cheek gently. 

“I do love you Oswald, don’t think that I don’t. I know I haven’t made it easy for you to love me, but I am so happy that you do. I wouldn’t be me without you,” He whispered in a soothing tone as he felt Oswald’s breathing slow, and before he knew it Oswald was sound asleep. 

~

That next morning, as Ed made breakfast and Oswald showered, there was a knock on the door. Ed slipped his robe on and sat his spatula down before going to the door. He looked through the peephole, but there was no one outside. Confused, he opened the door and looked both ways before looking down. There sat a bottle of wine, a 2007 Gaja Barbaresco. As he lifted it, he noticed a note tied to it that simply read:

Congratulations! Love, Barbara


End file.
